


Hotline Bling

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Death Note, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Fingerfucking, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, NaNoWriMo, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Top L, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, three part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'Ever since I left the city...'</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Light and L were happy together, until a familiar face comes back to town. This makes L want total control over him. Which leaves Light out of the equation.</p><p>*part one is really short*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotline Bling

Light watched as his boyfriend looked out the window like he normally did every morning. But this time was different, and that was because he had a sinister smile on his face. Laughing, L turned to Light.

"What are you doing, Light?" L asked, his smile slowly fading off of his pale face. 

"I'm watching you in awe. Is that a problem, L?" Light asked with attitude lacing his voice. He knew that that was going to get him yelled at, but he didn't care. 

"Are you giving me attitude?" he asked, and Light rolled his eyes at the question.

"You never learn, do you?" L said as he stood up to take off his belt. In that moment, Light knew he was about to get it.


End file.
